All You Have
by Hidden in Shadow's Safety
Summary: When Mello runs away from Wammy's House, Matt manages to get in contact with the blonde's sister, hoping that she can find him before it's too late. Now, in addition to staying hidden from Kira and running one of the most powerful mafia factions in the world at only 15, Anya has to track down her brother and deal with raging hormones. Rated for swearing and violence.
1. Birthday

ALL YOU HAVE

Chapter One:

Birthday

**A.N. Well here I am, with yet another Wammy Boys based story! It's easy to tell who my favourites are, isn't it? Anyway, this one is actually a more serious one than what I have written before. And by that, I mean there probably won't be much senseless humour. **

**By the way, I have decided that I like writing in first person more (it's easier for me to get inside a character's head that way), so that's what this story is. **

**Anyway, here we go!**

"Anya!"

I was woken up to someone calling my name. When I finally decided to open my eyes, I noticed that is was Dimitri. He's my right-hand man, and my father's beforehand. There are two people I trust with my life, and this guy is one of them.

"What is it, Dimitri?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"You have a call waiting," the dark-haired man said.

"Who is it?" I groaned. Just what I wanted on my birthday.

"A boy who calls himself Matt," Dimitri replied. "He also said he's from Wammy's House."

That woke me up. If someone from Wammy's House is trying to get in contact with me, then my brother must be involved. Now whether that reason is good or bad, I don't know. All I can tell is that Mihael is involved, and it must be pretty damn important.

Dimitri handed me the phone, and I pressed the hold button.

The person on the other end spoke with this broken, almost incoherent Russian. It was so bad that I could barely figure out what he was trying to say, and Russian is my first language.

"Okay, cut the shit," I said in English. "Your Russian is horrible, so don't even try."

"You can speak English?" the boy asked, surprised. He sounded about 14, not much younger than m brother and I.

"Yes I can," I replied. "Now why are you calling me?"

"It's about your brother," he said. "A couple weeks ago, he and another boy at the orphanage were told about a certain person's death. Mello -sorry, you know him as Mihael- got upset, and ended up leaving that night. As soon as I found out, I started trying to get in contact with you. I don't know where he went, but I was hoping that you would be able to find him before he does something stupid and gets himself killed."

"I'll see what I can do," I said simply, hanging up.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked.

"Mihael ran away from Wammy's House a couple weeks ago," I answered. "I had been asked if it was possible to find him before he does something stupid and gets himself killed."

"Are you sure that the extra time can be spent into tracking him down?" Dimitri questioned. "Kira has become much more of a threat now, and we have to be more careful than ever."

"It can be done," I said. "You make sure our operations remain under the media's radar, and I will work on tracking Mihael down myself."

Dimitri nodded and left the room, giving me some privacy.

Yes, this is exactly what I wanted for my fifteenth birthday; the job of tracking down my brother before he gets killed. Thankfully, I had him completely figured out before our father was killed, and I doubt he's changed that much.

Although, I have a lot, so who's to say he's the same Mihael?

This "Matt" gave me a good place to start, though. He called my brother Mello, which would obviously be the alias he was given. If I look for someone going by Mello, I'd be more likely to find him than if I looked for someone going by Mihael. Chances are, if I used his real name, then I would be getting his records from our early childhood or something, not anything that would actually be of use to me.

When my thoughts faded, I noticed that I was dressed and everything. I did a quick once-over in the mirror to make sure I grabbed things that look okay together.

Black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and red and black striped fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows... yup, that looks pretty good.

I ran a brush through my hair quickly before pulling on my old red converse and lacing them up.

Grabbing my locket on my way out of my room, I slipped the chain over my head as I dashed downstairs to where most of the other guys were working on whatever they had to do.

Which, knowing these guys, could be anything. Hell, I can guarantee that at least one guy is just slacking off and watching porn.

It's probably going to be Ivan or Misha, those two never do what they're supposed to. There have been way too many days I've been temped to shoot those two in the head.

As I opened the door and walked into the room, my suspicions were confirmed.

Dimitri was keeping an eye on what the media was taking an interest in, Gerasim was watching the surveillance tapes, Maxim and Matvey were making sure trade plans were in order, Viktor and Yuri were monitoring the activity of our rivals both inside and outside the country. And as usual, Ivan and Misha were watching porn instead of keeping an eye on what the branch gangs in other countries were doing.

Normally I wouldn't worry about it too much, but I had a feeling that the LA branch was up to something.

"Иван! Миша! Возвращайтесь к работе ленивые задницы!" I snapped, picking up a gun and aiming at the two of them. With a jolt, they closed down the browser and started going through the routine check-ins.

Believe it or not, that's a normal occurrence in this group. We are what remained after the siege that killed my father, and although we are only a fifth of the size we were, we were just as powerful.

However, with Kira gaining power as well, I was growing nervous that we were too powerful, and that our activities would soon be forced out into the open and Kira would kill us all.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Иван! Миша! Возвращайтесь к работе ленивые задницы! (Russian) = Ivan! Misha! Get back to work you lazy asses!

**A.N. So, how was this chapter? Can you please tell me what you think? I'd really like to know what you enjoyed, what you weren't too fond of, and how I could improve my writing ability. Follow, favourite, and review, please!**


	2. Massacre

ALL YOU HAVE

Chapter Two:

Massacre

**A.N. And here it is, the well awaited chapter two! After only a day, this has gotten 15 views, 3 reviews, and 4 follows. Not bad if I say so myself. I feel like I'm getting more and more popular everyday.**

I sighed, mentally facepalming. It's been a week since the news of Mihael running away from Wammy's House, and so far, I haven't gotten any idea of where he could be.

Until it hit me. What are the chances that he went to one of the branch gangs somewhere? If that was the case, it's only a matter of time until Ivan or Misha found him.

"Эй, Аня, вы можете убедиться в этом," Misha said, gesturing to his computer screen. "Филиал LA получили нового члена. Он немного похож на Михаэля - такой же стрижкой и все. Это не его, хотя. Этот парень называется Мелло. Нет фамилию доступны."

My eyes widened in shock. "Миша, то есть его," I replied. "Дети в доме Wammy автора даны псевдонимы, и это одна Mihael было дано."

At that moment, words couldn't come anywhere _near _explaining how happy I was at that moment. Mihael was found... of course, bastard landed himself in LA, and it was going to be a while before I'd be back there for a routine check-in. Either way, I knew where my brother was. It may not have been where I was hoping he'd be, but at least I knew. I felt like nothing could ruin my happiness.

And then Yuri picked up a gun and shot himself in the head. Panicked, I could only stand and watch as Matvey soon shot himself as well.

Dimitri grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the building. When I got my wits under control, I started running on my own.

I'm not sure how much longer exactly, but after a while, Dimitri and I stood at a distance and watched the base go up in flames. My home, my hideout, my everything, was burning to ashes. This was not what I wanted to happen.

"Kira," I muttered. "I know damn well that Kira did this."

"It's not that surprising," Dimitri replied. "I mean, we couldn't stay undetected forever. I'm surprised that we survived as long as we did."

"Why did you only get me out of there though," I asked. "Out of everyone there, you only saved me."

"When you were born," Dimitri explained. "I promised that I would protect you at all costs; even if that meant that I would die."

I nodded in understanding. Dimitri is actually a pretty honest person; if he makes a promise, he'll keep it. I guess that's probably why I trust him so much.

"So, where will we go from here?" I asked. "It's not safe in Moscow anymore."

"I'm not sure," Dimitri told me. "Although I can make a safe assumption that you currently would like to go to LA, correct."

I nodded simply. There were only two living people that I know closely at this point, and one of them, if those records were anything to go by, has changed beyond belief.

In a way, I was both excited and scared for what was to come. Stepping onto the dirt path leading down the hill, a final thought crossed my mind.

I don't know where this road will take me, but I'm fucking ready for it, and everything life's got to throw at me.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Эй, Аня, вы можете убедиться в этом (Russian) = Hey, Anya, you may want to see this

Филиал LA получили нового члена. Он немного похож на Михаэля - такой же стрижкой и все. Это не его, хотя. Этот парень называется Мелло. Нет фамилию доступны. (Russian) = The LA branch got a new member. He looks a bit like Mihael - same haircut and everything. This ain't him though. This guy's called Mello. No last name available.

Миша, то есть его (Russian) = Misha, that is him

Дети в доме Wammy автора даны псевдонимы, и это одна Mihael было дано. (Russian) = The children at Wammy's house are given aliases, and that's the one Mihael was given.

**A.N. I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's still good, no? I know it's more than three weeks between Mello leaving Wammy's House and joining the mafia, but who cares, I'm not trying to fit canon with this. If I was, this couldn't be written, because Mello doesn't have a sister. Or does he? Just kidding, he doesn't.**

**So, as always, I leave you with a final read, review, follow, and favourite. **


	3. Memory

ALL YOU HAVE

Chapter Three:

Memory

**A.N. This is actually moving a lot faster than I expected... I guess that's what happens when the chapters are longer, huh? Anyway, I'm in the middle of Major Test week at school. Since we can leave after the initial timeframe is over and we don't need extra time, I'll be home before noon every day this week. Not to mention not needing to go in at all next week except for an hour or so Friday to get my report card. I feel proud of myself; mainly because I successfully made it through the whole year without murdering any of my classmates. That may sound a little harsh, but if you had to spend 10 months with those idiots, you wouldn't blame me.**

**On the bright side, next year I'm moving into the Integrated French program for a year. It's one of those things you start in grade 7, and then you're there for grades 8 and 9. About a month ago, the principal at my school had said that he heard comments from my teachers about how I seemed to find my classes too easy, and he told me that I could move into the Integrated French program the next year, since it would be more of a challenge. Of course, I accepted. I'm moving into the program at grade 9, so it's going to pretty damn tough for me at first because I have a lot more French to learn. On the downside of that, roughly 90% of the people in that program are preps... I hate the preps.**

**Holy shit that's a long author's note... Anyway, I won't drag this on any more.**

It was another couple weeks before Dimitri and I landed in LA. The first thing we did was get a hotel room. We didn't really have anything other than what we were wearing, so he decided that we'd stop off somewhere, get us each a gun and some ammo, and then a few spare outfits after going to the bank and getting some of the gang's funds converted over.

The next day was when we'd stop in at the branch HQ, so I sat my stuff down on the floor by the foot of the bed closer to the window. After getting my sneakers off, I climbed in bed and laid down, quickly falling asleep despite the loudness outside the room.

I was woken up at dawn by a nervous Dimitri. It didn't surprise me all that much though; he's one of those guys that, when he has something to do, he'd rather just get it over with as soon as possible.

Digging through what I got yesterday, I pulled out another pair of black skinny jeans and a dark purple tank top. Ducking into the room's attached bathroom, I quickly showered, brushed my teeth, and changed, towel-drying my hair as I walked out and sat on my bed.

Taking that as his queue, Dimitri grabbed the clothes that sat folded at the foot of his own bed and walked into the bathroom.

After a moment, I heard the water start running. Setting the towel on the edge of the bed, I grabbed a black elastic and hairbrush from the plastic bags on the floor. I pulled the bristles through my hair before quickly weaving it into a tight braid.

Content with how it was, I slid my sneakers on and laced them up before grabbing my locket. Before I slipped it on, I opened it and looked at the pictures inside.

One one side was Mama and Papa's wedding photo; the only thing I have that would give me an idea of what Mama looked like. Mihael and I both look a lot like her. We were basically mini Katya's, but with the blonde hair that had become a trademark of the Keehl family.

On the other side was a picture of Mihael and I. It wasn't fancy, just a simple one that Natasha (Misha's wife) had taken of us only a week before everything went to hell.

I miss those days; the ones where Mihael and I could hide away and just have the whole day to ourselves, and then Natasha would be the one to find us.

The three of us would make something and freeze it, and then the next morning, we would cook it and bring it into the hideout.

Of course, the siege happened. Papa was killed, and I ultimately went into Dimitri's care, while Mihael was sent to Wammy's House. Natasha would still help me out with things outside running the mafia, and made the transition a lot easier.

If there was something that I was confused about, all I would have to do was ask Natasha about it. She'd laugh a little bit, and tell me it's just a normal part of being a girl.

She also taught me to cook, bake, braid my hair, and sew. I also remember her telling that she wasn't able to have children of her own, and that's why she took such good care of Mihael and I. She and Mama were close friends, and so, to her, we were as close to a son and daughter as she would ever have.

Tears welled up in my eyes slightly as I remembered what happened. All it took was a car coming around that corner a bit too fast, and then... just like that... she was gone.

"You ready to go?" a gruff voice asked. Nodding, I closed the locket and slipped it over my head. I grabbed my jacket and slid it on. Taking the gun Dimitri offered me, I slid it under the waistband of my jeans before making sure the jacket covered it.

"Not far," Dimitri stated, "we walk." I nodded and followed him out into the hallway.

**A.N. So, how was this chapter? Don't be afraid to give your honest opinions; if you think it's a shitty chapter, tell me so. I don't mind getting help from other people, even when I don't ask for it (hint, hint). So please read, favourite, follow and review, it means lots to me.**


	4. Reunited

ALL YOU HAVE

Chapter Four:

Reunited

**A.N. So, I don't know how updates will be, because either this weekend or next weekend (I'm still trying to figure it out, because plans are being made, and I'm getting confused), I'm going up to my grandparent's place for the summer. I'll be taking my laptop with me, but I don't know how much I'll be on it.**

I sighed as soon as we reached the LA branch hideout. This one was the most run-down, and in my opinion, it's pretty damn obvious it's a mafia hideout. I mean, how difficult would it be to disguise the place!?

...Fucking men. Can't use their brains for anything.

"What?" Dimitri asked, making me realize that I had said that out loud.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, "just thinking out loud."

Heaving my weight against the door, I forced it open before walking inside. There wasn't any point in closing it, because Dimitri still had to get inside, and I knew he'd close it.

It was only a few steps before I found myself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"I mean you no harm," I said calmly. "I have business here."

"What is it?" the one holding the gun asked. I recognized the voice.

"Jack Neylon, I'm surprised you don't remember me," I said. "After all, you _were_ the one who greeted me upon my last visit."

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked.

Smirking, I decided to lower my hood. "Now do you remember me?"

Nodding, Jack lowered his gun and walked in the opposite direction. I followed him through cement hallways, into a room furnished with a few couches, a table, a large rug, a crystal chandelier, and a few computers.

"Boss," Jack said, "the Crimson Butterfly is here."

A large man turned around to face me. This man was Rod Ross; my father's greatest rival. Things weren't quite as bad between us, but I don't trust him, and I know he doesn't trust me much.

"What're you doing here?" he asked. "I didn't think that the check-in was this soon."

"It's not," I replied. "I have business that needs to be taken care of. Also, I believe you have a new addition, am I right?"

Rod nodded. "Mello, the big boss is here for ya," he said. From the far end of the room, someone stood up. He wore leather pants, a leather vest, and had blonde hair cut in a somewhat girly way.

Yup, this was definitely my brother.

"Follow me," I said, hiding the excitement in my voice. I sure was right though; the years have changed him a lot, too. He still has the same hair and eye color (no shit), haircut, and still wears all black, but that's it. Everything else about him is different.

As I started walking to a room far enough away for my liking, I could hear footsteps behind me, signalling that Mihael and Dimitri were following me.

"Dimitri, wait out here," I said, opening the door. He nodded, and stood by the door when Mihael and I were inside.

"So, what does the 'Crimson Butterfly' want with me?" my brother asked.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, _Mihael_," I said, hoping that using his real name would be enough to make him realize who I was.

"_Anya!?" _Mihael hissed. Laughing slightly, I nodded. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I'll explain the first part later," I said. "As for how I found you... On our birthday, I got a call from someone who calls himself Matt. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about."

"Yeah, he was my roommate at Wammy's."

"Well he had called me, saying that you ran away a couple weeks beforehand. About a week later, Misha noticed that the LA branch had a new member, so he brought up the file for me to see. And then, even though you weren't using your real name, I could tell it was you."

Mihael just sighed. "Listen," he said, "thanks to Kira, there's something you really shouldn't do. Unless it's just the two of us, and you're completely certain that there are no cameras or wire taps, you have to make sure you call me Mello. Just as I won't call you Anya. It's too risky, and even a single slip-up could cost us our lives."

"I'm well aware of the risk," I retorted. "I've been hiding from Kira ever since he started killing Russians. Also, call me Alexis. I'll use that as my alias. By the way, who's death was it that caused you to leave Wammy's House?"

I watched as he tensed visibly. "I'm surprised Matt told you that much," he said. "If you must ask, it was L's."

This time it was my turn to be in shock. I knew full well who L was, and with him dead, that only made Kira an even bigger threat. "That explains why Kira's been more active lately," I said. "The only thing stopping him is out of the way."

"Not quite," Mihael said. "There's still me, Near, and the rest of Wammy's House to go through first."

"And me," I said. "Like hell I'm letting Kira be in charge."

"You're just afraid of dying," Mihael joked.

"Fuck off," I retorted. "I'm not afraid of dying, I just have some deaths to avenge first."

**A.N. Yes, I know, still a somewhat short chapter. However, in my quest to make this story slow down a bit, some chapters must be shorter.**

**Overall, tell me how I did though. I don't feel like I did the best job at keeping Mello in character, to be honest.**

**I don't really know what to add in this note, but at the same time, I don't want to get rid of it. And so, I'm just gonna say random things.**

**For my Major Science Test today, we had 50 minutes to write the test. At the end of the first 20, I had finished my test and checked it roughly 5 times. So, I just spent the next half hour writing the lyrics for Coffin, Knives and Pens, Perfect Weapon, and The Mortician's Daughter on the back of the last page.**

**Read, Review, Favourite, and Follow please! It means a lot to me!**


	5. Criticize

ALL YOU HAVE

Chapter Five:

Criticize

**A.N. I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM! This summer (or at least, the first 3-4 days of it) have been really busy for me, so I haven't been able to update as often... not to mention not having any ideas on what to write, makes this difficult. I've ended up decided that, for the time being anyway, the plot will be moving fairly quickly. Although, I will try to slow it down by adding lots and lots of character development wherever I can.**

"So, why are you here?" Rod asked as I walked back into the main room and sat down across from him.

"Refuge," I replied simply. "The main base in Moscow has been destroyed."

"What happened?" Mello asked.

"Kira," I said. "He had caused most of the members to commit suicide, and then had one of them -I'm not sure who- burn the building down. Dimitri and I were the only ones to get out."

"So what you're saying is the two of you need a place to hide?" Rod mocked.

"You fucking _wish_," I retorted. "We simply need a new place to work from. If I am to stay here, I'll stay out of the way and let you run things the way you always have been."

Rod seemed to consider it for a moment before saying, "If I let you stay here-"

"What do you mean _"If I let you stay"_?" I growled, "_I'm _the one who will decide if I stay here, not you. I can just as easily take refuge somewhere else if I want to, so I suggest you stop being a bastard and trying to say you're the one in charge between the two of us."

"Whatever," Rod replied, earning a growl from me. "If you're staying here, you better be one we can count on to defend the base if we get attacked."

"Sure," I replied. _Although, if you didn't make it so painfully obvious that this is a mafia hideout, maybe you wouldn't be getting attacked in the first place, _I added mentally. I've learned from experience that it's normally better to keep rude and/or sarcastic remarks to yourself unless you're on good personal terms with the person. Those people, for me, are my brother, my right-hand man, or dead.

From across the room, I could hear Mello curse at something. Standing up, I went to look over his shoulder at the black laptop he was hunched over.

"Here, lemme take a look," I said, sitting down beside him. I tried to get the screen to UN-freeze, only for the screen to go black... followed by the blue screen that everyone hates.

"What the fuck did you do to this thing?" I asked, restarting the laptop. "How the hell should I know what's wrong with it?" Mello snapped. "Calm down, miss bitchy-pants," I joked. Growling, Mello grabbed a gun off the couch beside him and held it to my head. Without blinking, I grabbed mine out of my jeans and aimed it at him. Until I was sure that he put his back, I didn't move mine. That took about 10 seconds.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. "Mello, your laptop's fucking done for," I added, slamming the thing shut and setting it down roughly on the table in front of us.

"Why?"

"I'm not completely sure, but it's probably a virus. Either way, the thing isn't turning back on."

Mello sighed, rubbing his temples. "Well, we may as well go out and buy a few when the stores will be open," I said after a moment. "Dimitri and I each need one anyway, so it won't be that difficult to get a third for you while we're at it."

"You do realize how expensive they can be, right?" Mello questioned.

"I saw some while Dimitri and I went out to get some stuff after getting here," I replied. "The funds we have will get three cheap ones no problem. Fuck, it's not like I'm getting gaming laptops or something... although three of those would probably be affordable too."

"How much fucking money do you have!?"

"Not completely sure," I replied, laughing slightly. "Dimitri was the one who kept an eye on that, not me."

"So what the hell did you actually even _do_?"

"Make sure the others did their jobs," I joked. "What did you think I did?"

"I dunno, kill people, sell drugs," Mello replied. "Y'know, normal mafia stuff?"

"The other guys did that," I told him. "All I did was make sure Kira wouldn't find us. And then, after Matt called, I handed that task to Dimitri and put my time into trying to find you."

"So, basically, he slipped up?"

"It could have been me," I replied, "and Kira was just waiting for the perfect time to strike."

"Look, you're being too hard on yourself," Mello said. "Kira could have figured it out in any way. There's no proof that you had anything to do with it."

I took a quick breath to calm myself before speaking. "You're right. I am too hard on myself," I replied. "But, if I don't criticize myself, who will?"

"Someone always will," Mello replied. "They might not always show it, but they will."

I sniffed slightly, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill.

"A-Are you... _crying_?" Mello asked, laughing slightly.

"Fuck off," I replied, punching his arm lightly. He retaliated by shoving me gently. I shoved him back, a bit harder.

I guess he doesn't know his own strength, because when Mello shoved me again, I ended up falling onto the floor. Laying on my back, I stared up at the ceiling as I started laughing.

"A-Are you o-okay?" Mello asked between laughs. I nodded, closing my eyes and laughing even more.

Opening my eyes after a while, I saw Mello's hand sticking into my field of vision. Despite my sense of pride and dignity protesting, I grabbed his hand and let him pull me up.

I really missed the days where we could joke around like this. For some reason, I thought I had lost them forever; that they were gone forever.

**A.N. Well, how was it? Funny? Shitty? Don't hesitate to tell me. As always, Read, Review, Favourite, and Follow! I'll see you next chapter!**


	6. Matt

ALL YOU HAVE

Chapter Six:

Matt

**A.N. ****Sorry I took so long to update! Between report cards Friday, the boarder horse getting colic Saturday, working with animals yesterday, and then Canada Day stuff going on in town today, I've been more than a bit busy these past few days.**

**Anyway, I won't hold you up any longer, so back to the story!**

A few hours later, Mello and I were walking through the local department store, towards the electronics. While we were looking at the laptops, I found myself drifting closer and closer to the glass-covered shelves; or at least, the games behind them.

I felt like a little kid in a toy store as I stared at the covers of probably the most violent video games known to mankind. As I drifted along the display longingly, I collided with something.

Correction: some_one_.

A redhead wearing a striped shirt and goggles, to be exact. Goddamnit, why did he have to have red hair? Is this some kind of cruel joke? I'm attracted to redheads, so I just _have _to run into one, and I can't even talk to him!?

Yup... That sounds about right.

"Sorry," he said shyly, moving to pick up the game he dropped. I noticed that he had a slight English accent.

"It's my fault," I said, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I knelt down and picked the game up for him.

"Thanks," he replied as I handed the game to him.

"No problem," I said, smiling gently.

A mafia boss being nice? Sounds odd, doesn't it? Well I learned that it's better to have a good public reputation so that if something happens, it's less likely that you'll be a suspect. That's also why I'd rather have a small gang with members I can trust than a large one with people I can't trust to keep their mouths shut. And so, when I find out about a branch gang gaining a member, I go to see who it is. That's half of what got me in this situation in the first place.

"Matt," a voice said from behind me, "didn't I tell you to stay in the apartment until I got back?" Turning around, I confirmed that it _was_ Mello standing behind me.

Matt? Is this the same guy that called me?

"Yeah," the redhead replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry Mells, but I remembered that a few games I wanted come out today, and I would probably forget to get them if I waited until you got home."

"You're useless," Mello sighed. "Anyway, Matt, this is-" he looked to make sure no one could overhear the conversation "-Anya. Anya, this is Matt."

"Wait a sec," Matt said, "you said your sister was _older _than you."

"She is," Mello replied. "We're twins, but she was born first, technically making her older."

"You never mentioned you were twins!" Matt hissed.

"I did," Mello said, "you were just too busy with your damn games to pay attention to what I said, just like with classes, or anything thing else that required you to pay attention. How you didn't fail the classes I wasn't in with you, I'll never know."

"They were computer classes," Matt replied. "I already knew that shit."

I smirked slightly, holding back a laugh. Who knew the guy who sounded so mature and confident on the phone was actually a geeky, shy, immature -not to mention good-looking, guy like this?

Okay, what the hell!? I thought I had dealt with the hormonal teenager thing enough that it wouldn't distract me! Guess not... I fucking hate being a teenager! People don't listen to you unless the threat of having a bullet in their brain is looming over their heads, people still treat you like a kid, you're still trying to make an identity for yourself, and on top of all that, there's the goddamn hormones.

Yet people wonder why I can be so bitchy... seems legit on their part. Not.

"Get your shit paid for and your ass back to the apartment," Mello said, turning and walking back to the laptops.

"It's been nice meeting you, Anya," Matt said.

"Nice meeting you t-" I began, only to be cut off by Matt gently pressing his lips against mine for a moment before pulling away and quickly walking to the cash register.

I stood in that spot for a moment, dumbfounded. I mean, you don't just go up and fucking _kiss _someone you just met. At least, in Russia, anyway. Although I've spent enough time here to assume American culture is the same way.

"Hey, get over here!" Mello called, dragging my attention away. I walked back over and stood beside him, returning my gaze to the laptops behind the glass.

"Why are you blushing?" Mello asked. "Did Matt try something?"

He didn't try, he did.

I shook my head and pointed out a couple models. "How about two of these, and one of each of these?"

Mello shrugged. "It's your money."

"Okay, so go get someone who can get them out for us," I said.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I would like to _avoid _talking to people until my accent isn't so bad."

What? Can a teenage girl not be self-concsious about anything? The answer is no, she can not.

Mello laughed at me a bit, giving in nonetheless. He came back a few moments later with a woman who, after pointing out the laptops we were getting, opened the glass case and got them out, handing them to us.

Surprisingly, she didn't ask why we were getting four laptops with only two of us.

Each of us taking two, Mello and I walked up to the counter and paid for them. I sighed, pulling the bills out of my wallet. $1500 for one laptop, another was roughly $800, and the other two were both $750, adding up to a grand total of $3800... and that wasn't even with the taxes added on.

Dimitri was going to pissed when he found out that I went and spend almost $4000 on laptops.

Especially since the most expensive one that was almost half the total cost was a gaming laptop... Forget hot water, I was going to be in _boiling _water when I got back.

**A.N. Yes, those are actual laptop prices... where I live anyway. The cheaper ones are the same price mine was, the next one up is the same as ****my mom's, and the gaming laptop is using the price of an Alienware laptop... those things are fucking expensive as hell.**


	7. Floor

ALL YOU HAVE

Chapter Seven:

Floor

**A.N. What this? Another chapter? Yes! It is! Great title to go with it, no? Anyway, I had to extend the finish goal for this story by roughly** **two weeks. Why? Because I'm doing a horrible job of updating. I'm sorry, I really am.**

"Why?" Dimitri asked calmly. I had just told him about the laptop thing, and I was expecting him to get pissed off. If anything, this calmness scared me more.

"I saw it, and well... I need something to keep me entertained when we're at a standstill!" I protested.

Dimitri only sighed, turning back to setting up the laptop I had placed in front of him.

Knowing that I had escaped his wrath for now, I made way way across the room to sit down next to Mello.

"How'd it go?" he asked quietly. As we were walking back, I warned him that it would be likely that Dimitri wouldn't take the cost lightly.

"A hell of a lot better than I was expecting," I replied. "He asked why I bought the last one, and then just left it at that."

"Why _did _you buy a gaming laptop anyway?"

"Because mine got blown up or something. Fuck, I'm not even sure what happened to it; all I know is that it's gone for good."

"I still say you and Matt would get along pretty well," he said. "Hey, I have an idea. In a few hours we'll go down to mine and Matt's apartment, and scare the shit out of him."

"Why do we have to wait so long?" I asked.

"Because he's on edge for a while when he gets back there. This way, he'll have time to let his guard down and get so absorbed in his games that he won't know what happened."

"And I thought _I _was evil..." I mused.

"You still are," Mello reminded me.

I laughed a bit, when a thought occured to me. "What happened to the alias thing?" I asked. "You used my real name in front of Matt."

"He can be trusted," Mello replied. "He may act like a dumbshit most of the time, but he's actually pretty good at remembering things.

I nodded, turning back to my laptop, sighing.

"What's got you so depressed suddenly?"

"All my screenshots and pictures are gone," I replied. "Not to mention all the files and documents I had. So basically-" I planted my forehead on the table "-I'm starting from scratch."

Mello laughed, patting my back slightly. "Did you have them stored somewhere that could be accessed from other computers?"

I nodded. "Misha and Maxim were the only ones who knew how to get into them though," I replied, "and they're both dead."

"Good news for you then," he replied. When I looked at him, he added, "Matt's a pretty damn good hacker, too."

"How good?"

"Got into some top-secret FBI files just over a year ago."

My eyes widened. "Shit, he is good."

"I want to make a comment, but I have a feeling you'll hit me if I tell you," Mello said.

"No I won't," I replied. "What's the comment?"

"It sounds like you want Matt to-"

Before he could finish the sentence, I roughly pushed him off the couch and onto the floor.

"See!" he exclaimed. "I knew you'd do something like that!"

"You said I'd hit you," I reminded. "I pushed you. There's a difference."

"You used your hands and caused me pain, so it's close enough!" Mello retorted, standing up. Laughing, I moved so that I was pretty much laying across the couch.

I had expected the glare I got, but what I did not expect was Mello going around to the back of the couch and tipping it. Next thing I knew, I was the one on the floor... again.

"Asswipe," I muttered darkly, fixing the cushions and sitting back on the couch.

"Aww, is the little baby upset?" Mello asked teasingly, despite the glare I sent him.

"If I'm a baby, what's that make you?" I growled.

"Hey, calm down," Mello replied, putting his hands up.

Sighing, I turned around and went back to my main laptop. After roughly half an hour of setting it up the way I wanted it, I moved over to my gaming laptop and started on that.

For once, I was even more thankful for taking the time to learn English as a kid, because if I didn't there was no way in hell I'd be getting this shit done.

**A.N. Yes, I know, filler chapter. Just as a head's up, there's probably going to be a few of those before I can back into the plot; I've done enough timeskips for now.**

**Before you ask, I will say it now; for the most part, this is following the anime timeline. There will be a few alterations, but nothing major for a while. **

**Okay that's enough spoilers from me, I'm going to just shut the fuck up.**

**As always, read, review, favorite, follow, and check out some of my other stories; they need more attention, the poor babies.**


	8. Scare

ALL YOU HAVE

Chapter Eight:

Scare

**A.N. What's so great about a chapter written in a barn? Simple; it was written in a barn. Don't ask, it's just that I am sitting my grandparent's barn listening to horses eating hay and a fan, as well that soft click of keys.**

**So far, all's well, except for my games. A major file for Ren'Py got corrupted, so I had to uninstall it and delete the files. Once I re-download Ren'Py, I should be okay though.**

**Anyway, enough with my ranting!**

The sun was starting to set when Mello and I left the base. I kept my hood up, hoping to hide my face. I mean, it's a crowded street, and I mean... KIRA...

Should I have to explain myself any better?

After a while, we ducked into a back alley. "This way's quicker," Mello said, "and there's a group of druggies that are normally up ahead. The more you can avoid them, the better."

As we walked, I kept making a mental map, using as many visual cues as possible. That dumpster had a broken clay flowerpot beside it, that metal trashcan had a huge dent in the side. Of course, I was also making note of each time we turned.

A few minutes later, we showed up outside a run-down apartment complex. "It's not much," Mello said, "but it's still a roof over our heads. Well, technically a floor over out heads, since we're not on the top floor."

"C'mon, let's get going," I laughed slightly, walking towards the door.

Mello and Matt lived on the fourth floor, only one away from the top. "Picked out a high enough apartment?" I growled as we reached the top of the last flight of stairs.

"It's all we could get at the time," Mello replied. "It's probably the worst one in here, so we have cheaper rent. If you stay, you'll have to get used to it."

I nodded in understanding, until the part about staying. After a couple moments, I realized was leaving an open offer for me to move in. I was considering it. When you're basically hiding from Kira, you have to get the simplest, cheapest place you can get to stay.

No fancy manors, or actual houses. Hotels are good for a short while, but after a while they get too expensive, not to mention room service. That's why apartments are nice. Simple, normally cheap... and you can generally do whatever you want, with no worry of someone finding something they shouldn't.

"Of course he went and locked the door," Mello mused. "Probably afraid of what I'd do when I got back; so he locked the door, hoping that he'd hear the key in the lock."

"Why do you sound so confident?"

"He doesn't know I oiled the hinges and lock the other day. Just watch."

Silently, he slipped the key into the lock and turned; there was no noise.

"I wanna be the one to scare him," I whispered. Mello nodded as he opened the door.

Poking my head in, I noticed the redhead sat on the couch, mashing buttons on the controller and he was focused so intently on the game. He was making this too easy.

I crept across the floor, pausing behind the couch.

"Matt," I whispered softly into his ear, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. The redhead jumped at the contact, letting out a high-pitched sqeak of surprise before losing his balance and toppling to the floor.

His glare could be seen through the goggles as Mello and I busted out laughing.

"Ah shit," Mello managed to get out, "the look on your face... was fucking priceless."

"It did too have a price," Matt muttered. "I was almost finished this spot on my fifty-somethingth try, and just when I _almost _had it beat, _that_ happened."

Laughing slightly, I leaned over the back of the couch and picked up the abandoned controller. Restarting the area, I smirked.

I used to have this game; I beat this area no problem.

Leaving my partner to start shooting, I crept down the hallway. One of the aliens came running through the door, too fast for me to shoot it. With a quick button press, I stabbed it. Backing up a bit, I put a few bullets in it just to be sure.

Go up to the doorway, see an alien, shoot it, back off, wait for it to come out, kill it, and repeat. A few minutes later, when the coast looked clear, and I set off weaving between the pillars, keeping an eye out for the straggler I knew was hiding near the exit. Nearing the third last set of pillars, I stopped, noticing movement. Using the scope, I found the alien's head. With a quick press of the A button, it was finished off.

Making my way outside the room, I stopped of at the save station to heal and save the game.

A proud (and probably somewhat arrogant) smirk crossed my face as I handed the controller back to a dumbfounded redhead who was still sitting on the floor.

"H...How?" he asked.

"I used to have that game," I replied. "I beat it-" I counted off on my fingers "-eight times."

"Mello," Matt stated, "I think I prefer your sister."

"You leave her alone, you filthy pervert," Mello growled.

"Calm down," I joked, "I can defend my own honor, thank you very much."

"Yeah Mellsie, she can defend herself," Matt replied. I laughed a bit at the nickname.

"You call me 'Mellsie' ever again," Mello growled, "and I swear to god I will shove a fucking gun up your ass."

"You know what, Mello," I said suddenly, "I think I will take you up on that offer and stay here."

"DUDE!" Matt exclaimed. "Did you seriously ask a _girl _to move in with us!?"

"Stop pointing my gender out like it's a bad thing," I retorted. "Besides, I can hold my own if I have to."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "Prove it. Me and Mello against you, no weapons."

I nodded, shrugging my coat off. It was soon joined on the floor by my gun, sneakers, hoodie, and gloves as I stood in my socked feet on the carpet.

Matt had ditched his goggles and vest, tossing them on the couch. Mello's own gun, as well as his jacket and boots, were tossed haphazardly behind him.

Furniture was shoved to the sides of the room, and we stood at three different points in the room. I mentally groaned; they were positioned far enough on either side that I couldn't watch them both at the same time.

"Ready, set," Matt said, "GO!"


End file.
